Remembered Rogue
by Jenny11
Summary: Marie goes to Xavier for help removing mental blocks that keep her from controlling her powers. When the block is removed, Marie remembers her past before the X-Men. How will they react? How will Logan react? FINISHED Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: X-Men are the property of Marvel.  I do not own rights to any of these characters.

Reviews: Always welcome.  There is a sequel to this story called "Though Dreams May Come"  More reviews may lead to a third story.

*          *          *

A lone figure walked through the streets, the wind rustling the strands of hair that stubbornly stuck out from underneath the hood of her cloak.  Tucking them back in, she continued to make her way to the little restaurant on the corner.  As she finally entered her destination, she nodded at the hostess and walked to a corner in the back.  A young woman with shoulder length black hair and black wire rimmed glasses smiled as she watched Marie approach.       

            "Hey Rogue."

            "Hey Robin.  Have you ordered yet?"

            "No.  I waited for you."

            Marie nodded as she sat down and picked up her menu.  

After they had both ordered, Marie leaned back in her seat.  Robin watched her as she shifted around to get comfortable.  Her eyes stared at the table and she shuffled her feet under the table.

"Something on your mind Rogue?"

Marie smiled sheepishly and hesitantly looked up.  

Robin recognized the look on her face and frowned.  "Oh no.  Don't start this again."

"But Robin, Ah just know you'd like it at Xavier's.  You could join the team and we'll train together—"

"Rogue, I'm not going to say this again.  I do not want to join the X-Men.  If you want my friendship that's fine, but I am not going to join your little superhero team just because Jubilee and Kitty went off to college and you need someone at the mansion to take your mind off Logan."

Marie looked hurt.  "Ah want you to join because you're mah friend and Ah think it would be good for you.  And why would Ah want to take mah mind off Logan?  Our relationship is fine."

"Yeah sure.  If that were true you wouldn't always be moaning about him and how even though he's been back for four years he still sees you as a kid."

"Ah'm not moaning about him.  Robin what's wrong with you?"

"Absolutely nothing.  Which is more than I can say for you."

"Why are you bein' so mean today?  You know Ah'm very happy with mah friendship with Logan.  We're very close.  And anyway," she added, "he won't always see me as a kid."

"Why not?  What are you going to do to change it?  You're not a teenager anymore, why do you still act like one?  He sees you as a kid and you just play along.  You don't have the guts to start anything."

"Ah started a friendship with you!"

"No, I started a friendship with you.  I was the one who suggested meeting after we talked online.  If I hadn't we would be having this conversation by keyboard."

"Ah'm not sure Ah wanna have this conversation at all."

"No of course not.  Just like you never want to have a conversation with Professor Xavier about finally helping you with your powers.  Not that you'd have time since you spend most of it mooning over Logan." 

Marie ignored the comment about Logan.  "The Professor is trying to help me.  He's looking into it-"

"Didn't take him long to find something for Logan, did it?  He just came right up with that little bit of information didn't he?  The X-men go through a battle and he comes out of a coma and all of a sudden, he's ready to help poor old Logan find evidence of his past.  What has he done for you?"

Marie avoided her look.  "Ah have ta go."

Exasperated Robin reached for her hand, but Marie stood up quickly.  "Rogue, your food hasn't even come yet.  Come on, don't run away.  That's something he would do."

That was the last straw.  Clutching the dogtags around her neck, Marie ran out of the restaurant.

*          *          *          

Later that night Marie and Logan were sitting on the couch watching a movie in the den.  Marie was huddled up in a jogging suit and Logan was lounging in sweatpants and a t-shirt.  They were watching When Harry Met Sally.  Logan snorted.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."  He muttered.

"Aw Logan, you know you like it.  Ah love this movie."

"That's the only reason I'm watching it."  Marie smiled.  Logan rolled his eyes.  "What does that guy mean men and women can't be friends?  We're friends."

"Well, he and Sally do end up being friends, so at first he thinks he was wrong. But—" Marie stopped suddenly and blushed.

Logan looked over at her.  "But what?"

"Um, then they end up having sex."  Logan quirked an eyebrow and Marie blushed even harder.

"So basically men and women can't be friends because they'll end up having sex."  

Marie frowned.  "Well they do fall in love at the end."

Logan looked at her and smiled.  "What if they loved each other as friends before they had sex."  

For a moment Marie thought she had fallen asleep and was dreaming.  But the look in Logan's eyes was sincere.  "Ah suppose that changes things."

Logan smiled and stretched.  "Well, as much as I'd like to see how the movie ends, I'm goin' out.  One eye has me scheduled for an ungodly early training session and I plan to sleep late."

Marie laughed.  After Logan went up to bed, she finished the movie and then went to her own room to sleep.  As she laid in bed she thought back on what Logan had said.  Finally she got up and turned on her computer.  Typing in a message for Robin, she sent it and then turned off the computer.  Going back to bed she slept peacefully the rest of the night.

*          *          *          

  Robin: I'm sorry about earlier. Maybe you're right about me being too scared. But I know that Logan and I have a very special relationship and who knows?  Maybe someday it will be even more special.

Robin frowned as she read the message Rogue had left her.  She had thought that after her harsh speech that morning Rogue would be ready to give up on Logan and focus on herself and her powers.  She rolled her eyes.  Obviously something had happened to make Rogue think her chances with Logan were getting better.  This was not a positive development.  Wolverine was the one person who let Rogue forget about her powers.  He hugged her without flinching and had even allowed Rogue to absorb him on a few occasions.  If Rogue actually had a chance at a relationship with this insolent Canadian then Robin was certain they would find a way to simply deal with her powers instead of trying to control them.  Rogue lacked the discipline to do this on her own.  And if she never tried to control her powers, she would never have reason to delve into her own mind.  She would never remember. 

Robin turned off her computer.  Activating her mutant power, she let her body shift and reshape itself into an older woman with flowing red hair and a curvy figure.  It was time to take action.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie awoke with a start.  Her heart was racing and she felt like she was going to be sick.  Groggily she looked at the clock and tried to remember what dream it had been this time.  All at once it came crashing back.  Logan.  This time the nightmare hadn't been about the Statue of Liberty or the lab with the laughing men and champagne.  This time it had been much too real.  He'd been with another woman.  Marie squeezed her eyes shut and clutched her head.  She could almost hear him as he made love to that horrible redhead right in the mansion.  Suddenly a cold realization flooded over Marie.  Slowly, she lowered her hands and opened her eyes.  Every ounce of her being wanted it not to be true.  But as the noise reached her ears she realized that it hadn't been a dream.  

Ever since he had returned Logan had stayed in the room next to Marie.  He was the only one who could comfort her after her nightmares, and she his.  Now Marie wished she had any room in the mansion that wasn't next to his.  The sounds of him with another woman filtered through the mansion walls, feeling like nails into her heart.  Steeling herself, Marie got out of bed and slipped into the hall.  Walking over to Logan's door, she pressed her hand to the door to steady it and gently eased it open, ever so slightly.

Confirming what she had already suspected she silently closed the door and returned to her room.  Too devastated to even cry she fell into a restless sleep, images of the man she loved under the body of a beautiful redhead.  

*          *          *          

The next morning Logan woke up, and turned over.  Seeing the crumpled bed sheets, his brain tried to tell him something wasn't right.  All of a sudden the previous night came crashing down on his mind.  The redhead.  Logan sat up and looked around.  He'd half expected her to still be here, forcing him to come up with a good excuse to kick her out.  Instead he found she was gone.  

_Well there's one thing to be grateful for.  Logan thought.  He didn't know what had possessed him to bring her back to the mansion in the first place.  He'd gone to the bar intending to get as drunk as his healing factor would allow and to play pool.  He hadn't even been looking for a woman like he usually did.  As his healing factor worked to repair the last vestiges of a hangover, Logan remembered seeing the redhead.  She'd waltzed into the bar with a sense of purpose, drawing his drunken gaze away from his precious Canadian Gold.  Twenty minutes and more alcohol later, she'd convinced him to take her back to the mansion.  Logan winced.  Xavier wouldn't be happy if he found out he was bringing women to the X-Men's home.  Rolling out of bed Logan got dressed and headed downstairs._

*          *          *          

When Robin dragged herself into the restaurant, she found Marie already at their table hunched under her familiar green cloak.  Shaking off her drowsiness, Robin slid into the booth across from her and fixed Marie with her most empathetic look.

"Rogue, are you all right?  You look terrible."

Marie lifted her gaze to Robin and Robin almost gasped.  Marie's eyes seemed hollow and her look warned of easy provocation.  With a disturbingly steady voice, Marie told Robin about the previous evening.  Robin listened with feigned sympathy.

"Rogue, you need to forget him.  You deserve more than what he can give you, you have to move on."

"And what is it Ah should do, Robin?  Go out and get laid?"  Marie responded sarcastically.  "Logan was the only one who—"

"Dammit Rogue, I don't mean you need to find yourself another man, I mean you need to find yourself a new purpose!  You don't need a man to have a life!  Forget men, why don't you think about yourself for a change?  It seems to me now is the ideal time for you to work on your powers."

Marie stared at Robin.  For a moment it seemed as though she was going to argue.  Robin could see that a part of Rogue wanted to defend Logan and had been looking for someone to help her convince herself things could still work between them.  Then the moment passed and the flicker of light died in Rogue's eyes.  

"You're right, Robin."  

Robin's look softened and she got up to sit with Rogue on her side of the booth.  "Rogue, why don't I come with you?  We'll go talk to Xavier together."  Marie nodded silently and they stood up to leave.  As Marie led the way out of the restaurant, Robin took the opportunity to reach behind her ear to activate the tiny device that hung there.


	3. Chapter 3

As Logan finished his breakfast and wandered through the mansion he noticed several of the X-Men murmuring outside the Professor's office.  Cyclops was standing in his fearless leader pose with Jean right by his side.  Jean looked like she was trying to reassure Cyclops while remaining uncertain herself.  Storm stood off to the side.  Walking up to Storm, Logan asked what was going on.

"Rogue has asked the Professor to help her find a way to control her powers."

"So?"  This was hardly news to Logan.  He'd assumed the Professor had been trying to help Marie since she'd gotten here over five years ago.

"Rogue brought another girl with her.  Robin, is her name.  She has suggested that the Professor try examining Rogue's memories to find out if her lack of control is linked to a past trauma."

Logan looked confused.  "So the girl's tryin' to help.  What's the deal?"

"The girl seems to be human.  At least she has shown no signs of power."

"Why not ask Jean?'

Storm frowned thoughtfully.  "Jean is unable to read her mind."

Now it was Logan's turn to frown.  "How could a human block Jean's probes?"

"We do not know Logan.  Both girls are in there now with the Professor.  It has been two hours."

*          *          *          

Two hours earlier . . . 

"Well Rogue, how are you feeling?"

Marie shifted slightly in her seat.  Keeping her gaze steady she simply nodded her head.  Robin sat in a chair beside her.

Xavier smiled, attempting to put her at ease.   "Are you ready?" 

"Ready as Ah'll ever be."

"All right.  Let's begin.  Rogue, I want you to follow my lead.  Take a deep breath, and relax.  Open your mind.  Keep taking deep breaths.  Just relax . . ."

As Marie listened, Xavier's voice started to fade away.  She began to feel like she was floating.  As her mind relaxed, Xavier gently stepped inside.

Passing through the shadowy residue of Rogue's recent memories, Xavier sought out the areas of her mind that seemed different.  Certain parts of Rogue's mind seemed cheery and pleasant, signifying memories that made Rogue happy.  Others areas, seemed dark and isolated.  These were the areas Xavier concerned himself with.  Just as if it were Logan scouting a physical setting, Xavier could tell by psychic activity, which areas of Rogue's mind were active and when.  As he began to weave into darker memories, Xavier felt a chill creep over him.  Before he could react, a hulking figure crashed into him, knocking him down.  As Xavier tried to rise, the figure aimed his fists at the ground, which began to tremble underneath him.  Unable to get his balance, the Professor tried to reach out with his mind to defend himself.  As he gathered his concentration, a burst of flame leapt out at him.  Another figure stepped out of the shadows.  Flames licked his hands as they shot out towards the Professor.  Weakly, Xavier was about to call for Jean when a commanding voice rang out.

"ENOUGH!"

The two figures ceased their assault uncertainly as a new figure strode forward.  A blonde woman with blue eyes glared at the Professor's attackers before turning a smile on Xavier.

"You'll have to forgive Avalanche and Pyro, Professor Xavier.  They are young and restless."  She turned a steely gaze on the men and then leaned down to give the Professor a hand.  As she helped him rise, Xavier looked into the woman's blue eyes.  She smiled.

"Allow me to introduce myself.  My name is-"

"Mystique."

For a split second the Professor swore he saw the woman's blue eyes flash yellow.  Then it was gone and blue irises were smiling back at him again.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"You cannot hide who you are in the realm of the mind Mystique.  Appearances mean little here."

The smile faded from Mystique's face.  Slowly her features shifted and changed.  Blonde hair flowed to red, blue eyes faded to yellow, and pale skin darkened to blue.  Xavier kept his face composed as he stood before the transformed shapeshifter.  As they stood facing one another, Xavier noticed Mystique's form was lighter than before.  This confirmed his suspicions that she was merely a psychic "ghost" in Rogue's mind.  Which meant that at one point Rogue had absorbed the mutant terrorist.  Mystique met Xavier's gaze with a steady stare.

"Remove yourself from Rogue's mind, Xavier.  You have no business here."

"Could I not say the same of you, I wonder?"

Mystique narrowed her eyes at him.  

"Rogue put me here Xavier.  You are an intrusion."

As Mystique shifted to the side, Xavier suddenly caught sight of something he could have sworn hadn't been there before.  There, behind the shapeshifter, was a solid stone wall.  A mental block.

Mystique noticed his concentrated look.  Frowning she turned to see where Xavier was staring at.  Without hesitation, Xavier reached out with his mind and the ground beneath Mystique flowed upwards.  She cried out in rage as the substance in Rogue's mind rose at the Professor's whim to cover her writhing form.  A similar fate met Avalanche and Pyro and soon the Professor found himself free to examine the wall.

*          *          *          

It was two hours later before Xavier opened his eyes to find Robin sitting with a calming hand on Rogue's still form.  As the Professor looked over at her and smiled Robin leaned back from the prone body of her friend.  

"How did it go?"

"There was a barrier in her mind of amazing strength.  For a time I feared I would not be able to remove it.  Still, it is finally done.  Rogue should now have full access to all of her memories."

Robin let out a breath she'd been holding.  

"You must be exhausted Professor.  You seemed to be straining very hard for awhile."

"I ran into some unexpected trouble."

Robin seemed to hesitate before speaking up again.

"Professor, is she going to come back the same person?  I mean, who knows what those memories were that were hidden?"

Now it was the Professor's turn to sigh.

"Unfortunately Robin we have no way of knowing the answer to that question.  All we can do is be there for her and hope that it's our Rogue that comes back."

Beside them Rogue stirred.  Suddenly she shot up in the chair.  Her eyes were wild and glassy, as though she was looking at something no one else could see.  

            "Rogue, are you all right?"  The Professor asked calmly.

Rogue whipped her head from side to side taking in her surroundings, including Robin, and Xavier.  Slowly, she seemed to relax.  For several moments she just sat there, silently.  Xavier watched her carefully.  He had known she would be disoriented at first and he knew it could take a few minutes for her to adjust.  He wasn't sure how long her disorientation would last since he had no way of knowing how much memory had been blocked.  As he and Robin watched Rogue looked at both of them.  She still hadn't responded to Xavier's question.  Finally she fixed her gaze on Robin.  She seemed to be searching her face for something.  Robin smiled reassuringly.  

"Hey Rogue.  Was it successful?"

"Why do you care?"

Robin looked surprised for a minute.  "What do you mean, why do I care?  You're my friend."

"Really."  Rogue turned her body around fully to face Robin.

Unnerved temporarily, Robin tried to recover.  "Yes, really.  Rogue, why don't you touch me and see if it worked?"

"You want me to test this out on you?  I've never been able to control my powers and you're willing to take the risk that I can't control it now?"

Robin nodded solemnly.  Without breaking eye contact, Rogue slowly removed a glove and reached a bare hand towards Robin's cheek.  Professor Xavier watched with interest as Rogue's fingers rested on Robin's bare skin.  For several moments, nothing happened.  Xavier and Robin both smiled.  Rogue's eyes narrowed and suddenly she opened the transfer . . . 


	4. Chapter 4

The X-Men waiting outside Xavier's office jumped as a scream was heard inside followed by the sound of a chair and body hitting the floor.  As one, they rushed into the office, Logan in the lead.  There, inside, was Rogue standing in front of a woman lying on the floor.  Storm gasped when she saw who it was.

"Mystique!"

Her exclamation was ignored by both Rogue and Mystique.  They continued to stare at one another.  As Mystique glared up at Rogue, Rogue smirked.  "Oh come on, did you really think you could fool me after mah memories came back?"

Mystique stood up.  "I had no doubt that you would recognize me.  I merely assumed you would have the intelligence to wait until we were safely out of this mansion to reveal ourselves."

Rogue quirked an eyebrow.  "What makes you think Ah'm leaving with you?"

Shock flickered across Mystique's face before she composed herself again.  She was about to say something when Cyclops spoke up.

"She's right Mystique.  Rogue's place is with us.  Leave now and we won't have any trouble."

Mystique ignored him and moved closer to Rogue.  Cyclops raised a hand to his visor.  Rogue saw him and immediately put herself between him and Mystique.  "Don't you dare hurt mah mama."

The X-Men all stared at Rogue in shock at this new revelation.  Logan, who had recognized the woman's scent, winced.  He stepped a little further back.  Rogue noticed and for a split second pain flashed in her eyes.  Logan noticed the look and realized with a start that Marie must have known.  Before he could say anything, her poise was back and she'd turned away from him.  

"Rogue, I feel it is only fair at this juncture that we ask you what your intentions are," spoke up Xavier.  He had been watching the whole scene with his usual composure.

Rogue tilted her head in thought.  "Ah have a lot of new memories now.  At least, Ah have a lot of memories now that Ah didn't have a couple of hours ago.  Honestly, Ah'd like some time to sort it all out."

"Of course, you're more than welcome to remain here."

"I think not.  Rogue you will return with me immediately."  Mystique demanded.

"Ah don't think Ah can sort things through objectively here or there, mama.  Ah think Ah'll just get a hotel.  Ah trust if any of you really want to find me, you'll find a way."  With that, she turned and abruptly left the room.  

For a moment no one moved.  Finally, Mystique set her mouth in a firm line and marched out of the room, her movements practically daring anyone to try and stop her. 

*          *          *          

Less than an hour later Rogue had checked into a hotel under one of her old aliases.  One thing she had recovered along with her memories was her training from Mystique.  Rogue now remembered a dozen aliases and several bank accounts that were now open to her.  When she'd left the mansion she'd stopped at a pay phone and called an old friend and contact.  He'd pulled the necessary strings to get her money and an ID to her in record time.  

            Rogue laid the few belongings she'd taken from Xavier's out on the bed and went into the bathroom.  Turning on the shower she made it as hot as she could stand it before stripping off her clothes.  Stepping into the shower she sighed as the hot water pounded against her skin.  Turning her back to the nozzle to let the heat work into her stiff muscles, Rogue stared off into space.  Until now she'd held up a strong front.  All those years of suppressing emotion came back and ever since she'd left the mansion, Rogue had refused to let herself think about any of the day's events.  Now, with the hot water streaming down on her Rogue did something she had only done as Marie.  She cried.  She thought about her mother and Logan in bed together and she cried.  She thought about all the friends she'd had at the mansion, who probably didn't trust her anymore and she cried.  She thought of all those years that she'd gone on not being able to touch anyone again, all because she'd lost the memory of how to control them and she cried.  

Images of her last battle before she'd lost her powers came rushing back to her.  She and the Brotherhood had been fighting against another team of mutants.  Mystique had wanted to assassinate a certain politician, and the Brotherhood was out making it happen.  Things were going along fine until two mutants had shown up to try and stop them.  Psylocke and Dazzler had fought hard but they were losing ground.  Unfortunately for the Brotherhood, the tide turned when Mastermold showed up.  Forced to ally themselves to defeat what was to Dazzler and Psylocke a greater evil and to the Brotherhood a nuisance, Rogue found herself encased in the robot's huge metal arm.  As the Siege Perilous opened up behind the robot and its victim, Dazzler had taken her chance and blasted him through, Rogue and all.  When she'd come out the other side of the Siege Perilous, Rogue found herself with no memory, alone in the snows of Canada.  All she had was her precious green cloak, the name "Rogue" stitched inside.  

After a few days walking Rogue had gained a few more insights into who she was.  A few accidental physical contacts had showed her she was a mutant.  By the time she got a ride to Laughlin City she knew better than to touch anyone.  She'd made up the name Marie when Logan had given up his real name to her.  The name had made her feel more normal than saying she was a mutant with no memory.  Ironic that Logan had turned out to be almost just that.

As all the events and emotions she'd forgotten or buried came back to her with terrifying force Rogue slowly fell to her knees in the shower.

.  

*          *          *          

There were very few things in life the Wolverine did not know how to handle.  He knew how to fight, how to get information, and how to survive.  He had never allowed emotion to get in his way and had never been faced with a decision more complex than whether to kill or just maim his enemy.  Now as he stalked around the woods outside the mansion, he found himself facing what was for him a completely different sort of problem.  And he had no clue how to fix it.

_            Ever since he had met Marie, Logan had had a purpose.  Before that, he fought, he won, he got money.  If he wanted a woman, he picked one, in the morning he left.  Life was simple.  Then he'd taken Marie into his truck and under his wing.  She was small and frail and she needed his protection.  At first, it was just something he did; he made sure she was fed and warm.  Then the Statue of Liberty happened.  He had almost failed her.  Even though he had managed to save her in the end, Logan felt he'd let her down.  He'd let her get kidnapped and put on that horrible machine.  Now it was personal.  He never wanted her to suffer again.  As he'd held her up there on the Statue he'd felt more scared than he ever remembered feeling.  At that moment she had made it into his heart and the emotion he felt had been overwhelming.  _

He'd left to try and find his past, but he didn't want to leave Marie alone for long.  He knew he had to be there to make sure nothing more happened to her.  After a year he'd returned.  Back at the mansion he and Marie had quickly become close friends.  He wasn't afraid to hug her or hold her hand.  And she'd been inside his head and understood him as no one else did.  Even though their relationship was precious to him, he'd never considered making anything more.  She was too young for him and even though he cared for her, he'd always satisfied his sexual desires elsewhere.  As Marie got older though, it grew harder and harder for Logan to ignore that look in her eyes when she watched him.  He knew she was getting older but he still thought of her as the young scared girl whose life he'd saved years ago.  He didn't want to hurt her.

            Logan growled to himself.  Of course with his luck he ended up hurting her anyway.  It was one thing to be with other women at hotels away from the girl with the crush.  It was another thing completely when he had sex with her mother.  Throwing himself down on the ground Logan stared off into the trees.  What was he going to do now?

*          *          *

            That night Rogue sighed as a knock at the door got her up out of her bed.  She had a lot to do tomorrow and Mystique had always taught her to stay rested.  As she walked to the door Rogue grabbed her robe off a chair and slipped it on over the little t-shirt and underwear she'd been trying to sleep in.  Stepping up to the door to see who was there, she saw only the blank wall of the hallway.  A sudden chill ran up her back.  Turning slowly she started as a figure stepped up to her, causing her to step backwards, putting her back to the door.  Red on black eyes smiled down at her.

            "Allo chere."

            Rogue breathed a sigh of relief and turned a mock glare on Gambit.  "Dammit Remy, how many times have Ah told you not to do that?!"

            Gambit smiled.  "Happy t' see me?"

            "Always."  Rogue smiled as she hugged the tall thief.  

            As he let go Gambit noticed that Rogue seemed reluctant to end the hug.  Frowning he held her at arms length.  "Chere what's wrong?"

            Rogue looked down.  Mystique had taught her that to show emotion was to show weakness.  When people knew what you cared about and how you felt it left you open for manipulation.  Still, at Xavier's she had always been encouraged to express her emotions.  Gambit watched as Rogue considered whether to answer him.  Slowly he expanded his empathic ability.  As he gently touched Rogue's mind with his power her feelings washed over him.  Confusion, indecision, pain, longing, and loneliness all emanated from her in waves.  Unfortunately Gambit was empathic not telepathic.  He could feel emotions, not read minds.  He brought a black-gloved finger up to Rogue's chin, lifting her face to look into her eyes.  "Ma chere, dis thief has kept many secrets."

            Nodding slowly, she led Gambit farther into the apartment.  Together they sat down on the little couch.  Little by little Rogue told him everything.  She told him of the battle when she lost her memory, being found by Logan, living with the X-Men, and regaining her memories.  After a little hesitation she even told him about her mother and Logan.  Gambit remained silent, listening as she finished her story.

            "For five years, y' forgot how t' control your powers?"  Gambit said sadly.  Rogue nodded.  She blinked to keep tears from forming.  Gambit sighed.  "Rogue, chere, if dis Logan didn't see you for who you are and love you, wit or without your powers, he not worthy of you."  Rogue just shrugged.  Gambit moved to sit nearer to her.  Sliding one arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closer.  "Rogue," he whispered.  Rogue tilted her head up.  Looking into his demonic eyes, she felt herself relax into his arms.  Remy leaned down until his mouth was just a hair's breadth from hers.  Closing her eyes, Rogue accepted the kiss.  At first the kiss was chaste and gentle, but as he felt Rogue lean into his embrace, Remy deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in to caress her own.  Rogue sighed as Gambit slid his hand down her shoulder and arm, slowly moving down to part her robe.  As Rogue felt his light touch caress the heated flesh under her robe, she gasped.  Suddenly she pulled back, moving away.  Gambit released her and she sat there for a moment catching her breath.  Finally, she chuckled.

            "Ma chere, what have I done t' make y' laugh?"  Gambit asked.  Humor lit his eyes as he feigned offense.

            "Oh Remy, has it really been so long that Ah'm fallin' for your charm?"

            Gambit arched his eyebrows.  "Gambit has yet t' meet a femme dat can resist."

            Now Rogue outright laughed.  Gambit chuckled to see her so happy.  As she stopped laughing, Rogue smiled at him.  "Thanks Remy.  You always did know how to make a woman feel desired."

            "Always glad t' help chere."

            "Ah just wish Logan could've seen me in that light."

            Gambit shook his head as he stood up.  "The man be a fool chere if he didn't."  Walking to the door he opened it.  With one last smile at her he turned and disappeared.  As he left the building he didn't see the figure hunched in the shadows across the street.  Completely unmoving, Wolverine watched him leave.

*          *          *          

            At the mansion, Rogue was still the talk of the hour.  

            "Do you think she'll come back?"  Ororo asked Jean.

            "Who knows, Storm.  She's young and impressionable.  She just got back a lifetime of memories, anyone would need time to sort through something like that."

            "Yes, but how do we know she'll be on our side once she's done "sorting"?  Cyclops broke in.  "Don't forget she was raised by a terrorist." 

            "I was a thief in Cairo, before the Professor recruited me Scott.  People can change."  Storm reminded him.

            "Yes they can Ororo."  The group turned as Xavier entered the room.  "That's the very belief I founded this school on.  Now Rogue has requested some time to sort things through but I do not think that we should give up on her by any means."  Looking around the room, Xavier sighed.  "I take it Wolverine has not yet returned?"  Everyone shook his or her head.  Ever since Rogue's departure, Wolverine had remained for the most part outdoors.  Telepathy was pretty much the only way to get a hold of him now.  "Ah well.  One can only hope that he'll return soon.  At times like this I feel our team should pull together, not draw apart."

*          *          *

            Rogue sang along with the radio as she drove to Xavier's.  She'd done a lot of thinking last night after Gambit had left.  Finally she'd come to the conclusion that she'd been looking at the situation all wrong.  She had her memories back, she wasn't the same person Logan had known before.  He may have looked at Marie as a child, but he hadn't even gotten to know Rogue.  As she'd drifted off to sleep last night, Rogue had decided that she just needed to give Logan a chance to get to know the real her.  They'd been close friends before, nothing could take that away.  Heck, maybe they'd be even closer now.  She smiled as she pulled in the driveway.  Walking up to the mansion's front door, she prepared to show Logan just how much of a woman she really was.

Taking a deep breath, Rogue entered the mansion.  Not seeing anyone on the upper level, she walked around looking for Logan.  When she couldn't find him, she went up to Ororo's room in the attic.  Knocking softly on the door, Rogue waited for Ororo's invitation before entering.

Ororo's face lit up when she saw Rogue.  "Rogue, you've returned."

"Ah'm just here for a visit for now, Storm.  Actually I was looking for Logan."

"He isn't here I'm afraid.  We're not sure where he is."  

Rogue smiled.  "Ah guess Ah'll just have to track him down then."  Thanking Storm she left the mansion and headed out to her car.  Getting in she headed back to her hotel.  She didn't know where Logan was now, but she'd bet that she could find him after dark.  All this excitement had no doubt driven him to take his aggressions out in a bar.  Rogue smiled to herself.  She'd find him tonight.

*          *          *

Logan was furious.  Gripping his beer tighter, he thought over what he'd learned today.  After seeing that man with the demonic eyes leave Marie's apartment, Logan had decided to do some investigating.  Following Gambit to a nightclub he'd watched as the man charmed every lady in the place before losing him in the throng of dancers.  Though Logan knew he probably could have found him again, he'd decided to leave.  He had the information he came for.  The women had called him Remy and a man at the bar had called him Lebeau.  Logan growled.  Remy Lebeau.  He'd spent the entire day tracking down people to tell him more about the Cajun Romeo and what he'd learned did not make him happy.  Remy Lebeau was the head of the Thieves Guild in New Orleans.  Sources said he hadn't been seen down there for a few days.  Logan didn't know what Lebeau wanted with his Marie, but he sure as hell wasn't about to let him get it.  Taking a deep swig of his beer Logan tried to calm down.  If he was going to go and talk to Marie, he needed to work off some of this energy.  As he continued to drink, he looked around for a likely opponent.  Just as he thought he'd spotted one, his view was obstructed by a leggy brunette.  

            "Hey handsome.  Lookin' for me?"  She practically purred.

            Logan was about to answer when she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.  The alcohol in his system combined with the sensations the bold woman was creating made Logan's head spin and for a moment he responded to the kiss.  As they finally parted the woman trailed a hand down Logan's chest.

            "My place or yours?"  She whispered.

            "Yours."  Logan replied hoarsely.  After all, he thought drunkenly, fighting isn't the only way to work off energy.

Standing up, they walked out the door.  As they walked to his bike, something caught Logan's eye.  Whipping around he saw a woman fly off into the night.  She was too fast for Logan to be sure, but for a split second he would have sworn it was Marie.  He sniffed the air, but she'd been too far away and left too quickly for him to pick up a scent.  He reminded himself that Marie did not fly.  Still . . .   

Turning back to the woman, he sighed.  As images of Marie paraded through his mind he remembered the last woman he'd been with.  As the adrenaline cleared away part of the alcoholic induced haze, Logan walked away from the woman.  Ignoring her cries of outrage, he got on his bike alone and went to find Marie.

*          *          *          

"Blast you Gambit!  I told you to win her affections, not fan her flame for that damned Wolverine!"  Mystique fumed as she paced back and forth.  Gambit sat at a nearby table nonchalantly shuffling his cards.  

"Gambit told you, Rogue's feelings for de man are strong.  She don' want dis Cajun thief."

Mystique turned a murderous glare on him.  "You lie.  I know my daughter cares for you and I've never seen you fail at winning a woman's affections before.  You didn't even try to seduce her."

Gambit regarded her calmly, red on black eyes meeting her yellow ones.  "Y' daughter is in love wit de Wolverine.  Sex is not gon' change dat.  Not even wit me."  He added a smirk at the last sentence but the look in his eyes remained serious.  Gambit knew his words were true.  He didn't bother to add that he truly cared about the southern belle.  As a professional he knew it was best to stay on Mystique's good side.  At this point taking her daughter's side against her was not the way to do that.

Mystique held his stare for several moments.  Both refused to back down and for a time it seemed as though they would both stare forever when suddenly there was a knock at the door.  Gritting her teeth, Mystique turned away and went to see who it was.  Picking up an energy pistol, she held it ready to shoot if the guest turned out to be foe.  As her hand touched the knob the door was violently jerked off its hinges and thrown into the room.  A determined Rogue strode into the room past her bewildered mother.  

"Daughter you've returned."  Recovering quickly, Mystique set her face into her usual mask.  "I'm glad to see you've finally come to your senses.  I—"

"Can it mama.  Ah'm not in the mood."  

Mystique was about to reprimand her for using that insolent tone, when Gambit broke in.

"Ma chere, it's wonderful to see you again.  Gambit knew y' couldn't resist his charms for long" he said standing up from the table and coming over to kiss Rogue's hand.  Rogue turned to glare at him, but softened at his playful smile.  Mystique watched her daughter's face closely.

"Rogue, what is it?" 

"It's nothing mama.  Ah'm just tired."

"Den may I suggest we all adjourn to a new room?"  Gambit snickered as he gestured at the ruined door.  Nodding in agreement Rogue left to make new arrangements.  Mystique watched her go, but decided to drop the questioning.  Her daughter was back and that's all that mattered.  There would be plenty of time for questions later.


	5. Chapter 5

_A few months later . . . _

            Rogue toweled her hair dry as she sat on the couch in front of the television.  She and Gambit had just gotten back from another successful mission for the Brotherhood.  Rogue sighed.  Mystique was still trying to get her to accept more involved missions, but Rogue still didn't feel right about it.  So far theft and reconnaissance had been all she did.  She still refused to be a part of the darker missions she knew Mystique had planned.  Turning on the television, she flipped through the channels, making sure the news reports didn't mention her.  She didn't know why, but she still wasn't comfortable with the X-Men knowing about her involvement in her mother's illegal activities.  At that thought, Rogue frowned.  Why should she still care what they thought?  After all, it had been almost three months since she'd left the team.  Rogue knew that Mystique had been deliberately moving around to keep the X-Men from finding her, but she never said anything.  The image of Logan and that other woman was still crystal clear in her mind, she didn't need to be reminded.  Rogue blinked to keep tears from forming.  Cursing herself for still caring she tried to focus her attention on the news.  

            Across the room Gambit studied Rogue.  He could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking about the X-Men again.  Maybe even Wolverine.  Gambit smiled ruefully.  He didn't know what had happened to drive Rogue back into her mother's fold, but whatever it was it had left an impression.  When he'd left her at her apartment that night he'd been sure she would find a way to reconcile with Logan.  She'd seemed to feel better about herself, and Rogue had always known how to get what she wanted.  Gambit stood up and walked over to the couch.  Gracefully swinging himself over the back and onto a cushion he turned a smile on Rogue.

            "You look like y' need some company, chere."

            Rogue gave a small smile.  "Hey Remy."

            For a moment they were both silent.  Gambit sighed to himself.  Her loneliness was coming off her in waves.  It was enough to drive an empathic mutant crazy.  Reaching over he pulled her to rest with her back against his chest.  Wrapping both arms around her, he waited for her to relax and get comfortable.

            "Ma chere, Gambit never known you not t' go after what y' want.  Why don' you go after de Wolverine?"

            "Ah really don't wanna talk about it Remy."

            "Perhaps no chere.  But dis Cajun says you need t' talk to someone, eh?"

            "Ah tried Remy."  She winced inwardly as she thought back to that night.  She'd gone to that bar, knowing he would be there.  She'd spent the whole day shopping for an outfit that would force him to see her as an adult and had been confidant that he would leave with her.  But she'd arrived too late.  Not only was Logan not drowning any sorrows about her, he had already moved on to another anonymous woman.

            "Since when have you given up after only one try?  Don tell Gambit you've forgotten how y' learned to control your powers?"  Gambit chuckled and Rogue had to smile.  When she had first joined the Brotherhood, she had been bound and determined to control her powers and poor Gambit had been cocky enough to offer his "services."  She'd accepted and for weeks Gambit was in and out of consciousness as she practiced on him.  Gambit joked that it was the roller coaster of love, but Rogue knew him too well now.

            "Ha.  Your powers haven't worked on me since, swamprat."  As she reached back to ruffle his hair, Rogue felt a surge of affection.  Everyone always looked down on Remy for his devil may care flirtation with women.  What no one ever took the time to realize was that he had a very good reason.  Gambit was empathic.  He felt people's emotions.  Back when he'd been unable to control it, it had pained him when people were upset.  He'd developed flirtation as a means to cheer people up.  When others felt good about themselves, as the object of his attentions always did, he in turn felt good.  After he'd developed his control, his flirtation had stayed on as habit.  

"Seriously though, Rogue.  Y' have t' go for what you really want."

"Remy, Ah don't think it's gonna happen.  No matter what Ah do, he'll always see me as the little girl who stowed away in his truck five years ago.  Ah just wish he could see me in a romantic light."  

"That can be arranged."  Rogue and Gambit both turned as Mystique entered the room.  

"Mama?  But Ah thought you hated Logan.  Why would you wanna help me?"

"I looked for you for five years after you disappeared in the Siege Perilous.  When I finally found you I discovered you had already joined the other side.  I knew without your memories of me I didn't stand a chance of getting you back and I hated the X-Men for keeping you away from me.  I thought that by taking them out of your life I could change things back to how they were."  Her eyes softened.  Walking over to the couch, she sat down beside them and took one of Rogue's hands in hers.  "I realize now, that like it or not, I am not the center of your world anymore.  You've grown up and it's time I let you decide, truly let you decide, your own path.  Would being with this Logan really make you happy?"

"Yes.  Ah love him, mama."  If Rogue didn't know better she'd swear she saw tears threaten her mother's eyes.  

"Daughter, please understand that I only wish for you to be happy and to allow me a part in your life."  Touched, Rogue nodded.  Leaning in, she hugged her mother.  When they parted, Mystique quickly composed herself. 

"Very well.  Then I have a plan."  


	6. Chapter 6

The skies overhead grew dark and overcast.  As he sped down the road, Logan could feel his adrenaline pumping.  In his mind he kept replaying the phone call he had received not more than fifteen minutes ago.  _If you want to see Rogue alive again, come to the Statue of Liberty.  Come alone.  _The voice had been electronically distorted and Logan was well aware that it could very well be a trap.  Was most likely a trap.  Still, he couldn't take that chance.  For almost three months he had searched for Marie only to arrive too late every time.  If he had even the slightest chance of getting her back, he had to take it.  Coaxing the bike up to 90 miles an hour, he willed physics to bend and put him at his destination faster.  As the top of the Statue of Liberty came into view, remembered dread flooded through him.  Logan could recall all too clearly the last time he and Marie had been here.  Parking his bike close to the dreaded statue, Logan swore he could still hear Marie's desperate screams.  Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck rose.  His enhanced senses heard crying.  Terror raced through him as he realized that Marie was tied to the edge of the Statue of Liberty's torch.  

"Logan!"

Suddenly another figure caught Logan's eye.  Fury burned through his veins as he recognized another figure up there with Marie.

"Magneto."  The name came up as a feral growl and Logan felt himself running up the stairs.  As he burst out at the top he looked wildly around for the damned man that had taken his beloved Marie once again.  Reduced practically to the animal that was his namesake, Wolverine almost didn't hear Marie as she called him.

"Logan!  Logan, help me!"  Marie cried out.  Rain was starting to fall.

Dashing over to where Marie hung tied over the edge, Wolverine struggled to untie her.  Suddenly Marie jerked at the ropes and one by one they snapped and fell away. 

"No!"  Logan yelled, desperately trying to grab one of her wrists to keep her from falling.  As she fell just out of reach, Logan suddenly realized she'd stopped.  His jaw dropped as he watched Marie rise into the air.  Her face was set in hard lines and her hair was being whipped around her in the building winds that were picking up.  Logan stared at her in bewilderment.  Slowly his eyes took in the whole sight.  Marie was floating in the air a foot from the edge.  Her clothes were torn practically to shreds, revealing flushed skin.  Her breasts showed round and full under the torn cloth, her nipples beginning to harden as the rain and wind chilled her body.  A soft stomach showed through the tears, droplets of rain dripping enticingly lower.  Logan felt his body react as he took in the woman that hung in the air in front of him.

"Look at me Logan.  Ah'm a grown woman.  Ah don't need your protection."  Rogue's eyes flashed as Logan tried to drag his gaze from its exploration of her body to look her in the eyes.  Slowly he shook his head.  Rogue drifted closer and Logan backed up into the area under the cover of the statue's crown.  Rogue followed, but kept herself in the air so he had to look up into her eyes.  It also put her breasts directly at his eye level.  Images of what she would look like naked flashed through Logan's mind and he tried to fight them down.  Rogue noticed.  "Ah need something else from you," she whispered.  

Still confused, Logan mumbled, "Magneto . . ."

"Magneto was never here Logan."  Logan shook his head.  Rogue flew a little closer until her body almost touched him.  She reached a bare hand up and stroked his cheek.  Automatically, Logan's hands came up to steady her and brushed against her hips.  Letting her body drop, Rogue let his hands continue to slide upwards.  Logan held his breath as his hands traced flesh he'd never expected to touch.  Her skin was slick with rain and he slid his hands up and down her body.  When one hand slid under the cloth covering her breasts, Rogue's breath hitched in her throat.  Logan gently took one nipple into his hand and rolled it gently between his fingers.  Rogue moaned and he felt himself harden as he brought his other hand up to mimic the motion on her other breast.  Rogue's breathing came faster and she flew closer, pushing her breasts into his ministrations.  As she subconsciously began to lower herself, Logan gave her nipples a sharp pinch, drawing a little squeal from Rogue.  Turning her eyes downward she fixed him with a look heavy with passion.  As she came down to his level she slowly peeled off what little clothing she had.  Mesmerized by the sight before him, Logan leaned in to take a breast in his mouth, but Marie floated back.  Grabbing his jeans in her hands she tugged hard and ripped them down the center.  Then she tossed them aside to join the remains of her top.

"You're stronger now.  Any other powers you'd like to tell me about?"  Logan asked.  His voice came out hoarse.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"  Rogue murmured smugly.  Hiding a grin, Logan reached out and snaked an arm around her waist.  Jerking her body against his, he popped part of one claw out and slit the crotch of her pants.  Before she could pull away, he sheathed his claw and slid one finger inside her.  Rogue gasped as his finger stroked her from within.  As she leaned more heavily against him, he slid a second finger into her warmth.  With a fiery cry Rogue brought her mouth to cover his.  Delving deep into his mouth she mimicked what he was doing to her, with her tongue.  As he pushed his fingers deeper inside her she pulled away with a moan.  Groping down his body she took his hard length into her hand and stroked it firmly in her fist.  Logan groaned as he felt himself quickly racing towards a climax.  Desperately holding back, he leaned forward and took one of Rogue's breasts into his mouth.

"Oh God, Logan."  Rogue felt her head spin and let go of him.  Clutching his hair in her hands she clenched her fingers as his mouth worked over her breasts one by one.  Her reaction excited Logan further.  Groaning again he released her breast and removed his fingers from her center.  Looking up into her eyes for permission, he moved his hands to hold her hips and position her wetness above his manhood.  Rogue closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him out from the wall.  Logan turned them around so he was pressing her against the wall and slowly pushed himself inside her.  He had to hold still for a moment, to let her adjust to his size as well as to give himself a moment to regain control.  Soon he began to move inside her.  Pulling himself out until he was barely inside her he smiled as she whimpered.  Then he thrust inside her to the hilt.  Rogue cried out.  As he began a steady rhythm she met him thrust for thrust.  With the sensations sweeping over both of them, it wasn't long until Logan was at his climax.  As reached his peak, Rogue opened the transfer slightly.  Logan's orgasm rushed over her, triggering her own climax.  For several moments, both of them rode the waves of pleasure the other had brought them.

When it was over, Logan eased himself out of her and gently set her down.  Holding her close to him he buried his nose in her hair.  

"I love you," he said softly.

"Ah love you too Logan.  Ya dumb animal."  

Logan chuckled.  "So it takes me awhile to catch on."

"Five years is "awhile?"

"Hey," he said defensively.  

"Ah'm sorry.  Ah'll stop."  Marie smiled as she snuggled against his chest.

"You set all this up didn't you?"

"With a little help from my friends."

"What about the thief?"

"Remy?  He's a friend.  Just a friend."  She leaned back and looked at him.  "How did you know about him anyway."

"Never mind."  Logan pulled her back to him.  "Marie?" he whispered.

"Mmmm?"

"How are we going to get back to the mansion like this?"

Rogue looked up in confusion.  Then she spotted their clothes lying in tatters a few feet away.  For a moment she chastised herself for not thinking things through before she destroyed Logan's clothes.  Then she spotted a bag lying just at the top of the stairs.  She made a mental note to thank a certain thief later.

"Ah think we'll be all right."

*          *          *          

On the streets below, Mystique looked up at the statue from her position on Gambit's motorcycle.  Allowing herself to shift from Magneto to her true form, she sighed.

            "Second thoughts, Mystique?"

            Mystique looked up as Gambit walked up to the bike. 

            "I do not allow myself second thoughts, thief."

            "Gambit smiled.  "Y' did de right thing.  How did you know dis would work?"

            "Logan saved her life up there on that statue.  That's a powerful memory, one that won't easily be overridden.  As long as he remembered her as weak and fragile, he could never see her any other way.  The only thing to do was to give him a new memory.  Now he knows she can take care of herself.  He'll have to form a new view of her."

            "No child of yours could ever be called weak, chere.  Dey inherit too much strength from dere mother.  And wit her beauty, I'm sure Rogue won have any trouble forming a new image in de Wolverine's mind."

            Mystique smiled.  As Gambit climbed on the motorcycle in front of her she looked up one last time.  Suddenly she tapped Gambit on the back.  "By the way, Cajun, where did you run off to just now?  I thought you were going to wait here at the bike?"

            "Gambit had to run something up t' Rogue."

            "What?"

            "A change of clothes."


End file.
